Twilight
by Cullen Family
Summary: Bella figures out something she never new about her father will she ever trust him again or will she just forgive him.
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter One

Bella sat up with a start. She had heard a loud crash downstairs. She glanced at the clock it was 3:05. Bella decided to go downstairs and see what the noise was. As she headed down the stairs she had heard someone scream next door. She lived in a small neighborhood. There were about 5 houses around the neighborhood spread out quite a bit. Bella had lived in this neighborhood, in Tallahassee, Florida about a year now. Her father, Charlie lived in the same house. Bella was eighteen now. She had been eighteen for about two months. Her father had lived in Florida most of his life. Anyway, as she came to the last step she saw her father laying on the floor knocked out she had no clue what had happed to him. He was lying on the floor with his face down into the carpet he had scratches all over his face and arms. The scratches where lots different then regular, they where scratches that had looked like bites but she did not know what kind of bites. Kind of like wolf bites. She sat her father up against the couch and put cold washrags on his face and arms to try to keep the wounds from swelling. Her father woke up 2 hours later.

Charlie asked, " Bella how long have I've been out."

Bella replied, "about 3hr. "

Bella asked, " what was all the racket was and what had happened."

Her father said, " long story."

Bella replied, " I have time."

"How much time?" Charlie asked.

"All weekend!" Bella said.

"I think it will take longer than that to tell the whole story" said Charlie.

"Ok, here it goes. Promise me you will not get mad at me, well not really mad." Charlie said.

" I promise I will not get that mad at you, for whatever you are going to tell me." Bella replied.

"Ok" Charlie said. " Here it goes, ok 308 years ago I was 15 it……

"wait that is not possible…,"

"Charlie interrupted her, you have to listen to the whole story without interrupting before you ask questions."

"Ok," Bella agreed.

"Anyway, it was my birthday so I was hanging out with my friends around the park and there was some noises out at the edge of the park right by the forest. I decided to go check out who was over there. So as I was walking over there I heard one of the guys say in a whispered voice, " hey should he be one of us or one of them?". Every one in the group said us, but lets become friends first."

" So you see, I had no idea what he had meant, so I kept walking. They all came out of behind the trees and introduced there selves, there was Carlisle and his wife Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, and Alice and Jasper. Then I told them my name, and they all laughed like it was suppose to be funny, so I just played along and laughed too. So we walked around the park and talked about our selves. They asked me what is was doing Saturday and I said nothing . So they asked me to go hang out with them. So I said ok and we met at their house, they were all related to each other some how, but I did not know yet, I had now clue…… what I was getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter One

Bella sat up with a start. She had heard a loud crash downstairs. She glanced at the clock it was 3:05. Bella decided to go downstairs and see what the noise was. As she headed down the stairs she had heard someone scream next door. She lived in a small neighborhood. There were about 5 houses around the neighborhood spread out quite a bit. Bella had lived in this neighborhood, in Tallahassee, Florida about a year now. Her father, Charlie lived in the same house. Bella was eighteen now. She had been eighteen for about two months. Her father had lived in Florida most of his life. Anyway, as she came to the last step she saw her father laying on the floor knocked out she had no clue what had happed to him. He was lying on the floor with his face down into the carpet he had scratches all over his face and arms. The scratches where lots different then regular, they where scratches that had looked like bites but she did not know what kind of bites. Kind of like wolf bites. She sat her father up against the couch and put cold washrags on his face and arms to try to keep the wounds from swelling. Her father woke up 2 hours later.

Charlie asked, " Bella how long have I've been out."

Bella replied, "about 3 hours "

Bella asked, " what was all the racket was and what had happened."

Her father said, " long story."

Bella replied, " I have time."

"How much time?" Charlie asked.

"All weekend!" Bella said.

"I think it will take longer than that to tell the whole story" said Charlie.

"Ok, here it goes. Promise me you will not get mad at me, well not really mad." Charlie said.

" I promise I will not get that mad at you, for whatever you are going to tell me." Bella replied.

"Ok" Charlie said. " Here it goes, ok 308 years ago I was 15 it……

"wait that is not possible…,"

"Charlie interrupted her, you have to listen to the whole story without interrupting before you ask questions."

"Ok," Bella agreed.

"Anyway, it was my birthday so I was hanging out with my friends around the park and there was some noises out at the edge of the park right by the forest. I decided to go check out who was over there. So as I was walking over there I heard one of the guys say in a whispered voice, " hey should he be one of us or one of them?". Every one in the group said us, but lets become friends first."

" So you see, I had no idea what he had meant, so I kept walking. They all came out of behind the trees and introduced there selves, there was Carlisle and his wife Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, and Alice and Jasper. Then I told them my name, and they all laughed like it was suppose to be funny, so I just played along and laughed too. So we walked around the park and talked about our selves. They asked me what is was doing Saturday and I said nothing . So they asked me to go hang out with them. So I said ok and we met at their house, they were all related to each other some how, but I did not know yet, I had now clue…… what I was getting into.

**Chapter 2**

I made it to their house. It was the biggest house I ever saw! It was white with three huge windows one in the front and on both sides. I slowly walked though the door. They were already there. they had a bright yellow living room with a huge TV. They where all sitting on the couch waiting. The Girl with the long blonde hair stood up and slowly walked toward me, my heart skipped a beat, she was out of the world gorgeous! she touched my arm and said sweet heart we saw you tonight and noticed that you look so lonely and sad so we have decided you to made you part of our clan. if you would like of course.

I replied and I wasn't even thinking " of cource it would be my pleasure!" They were all so beautiful even the boys.

She replied in the softest sweetist voice,"ok, now we would like you to sit down and close you eyes, dream a dream that you have never dreamed before."

I sat the and dreamed my new dream of me and Rosalie sitting by the lake staring at the moon looking at me with her eyes full of love. Then suddenly i felt this horrifying pain in my arm it was so bad that i couldn't even open my eyes i heard 6 voices telling me that its ok only a few more hours. i tried to speak but i just mumbled. it was the worst thing the hardest roughest pain in my life.


End file.
